Grey Dreaming
by Banyan
Summary: Maka had fallen mysteriously ill and the only way that she can come out of her dreaming state is with help of those she cares about. How far will her friends go to save her from the coma state?
1. Grey Dreaming

"A mission?" The green eyes of the greenish haired girl looked at the Shinigami, her eyes full of question. Maka wheezed slightly when she talked. The white haired boy beside her sighed heavily and put his arms behind his back, acting through lazy desire. The pair was a good one, even if one half had a bad work ethic.

"Right!" Shinigami patted the Maka on the head gently and pushed her out of his room.

The pair obediently left and Maka looked down at the paper which crumpled slightly in her hand. "Oh…" Her eyes fell, "its so far away…" The girl with pigtails wasn't feeling up to a long adventure, she hadn't been feeling well lately. However she didn't tell Soul of her fever, in attempt to not let him down.

"Maka? What's wrong with that?" Soul turned his hard red eyes towards her with question.

"Oh, Nothing!" Maka put a dopey smile on her face a swung her arms behind her back. The girl couldn't help it though, she was sweating. It almost didn't feel like a normal cold, as though her blood where ice but her skin hot to the touch. Her head was a bit airy and she felt dizzy as well.

"Ooof!" Maka tripped over her own feet falling to the ground, arms barely blocking her fall. Her hands had a few scratches.

"Maka?!" Soul shock his head and offered his partner a hand back on her feet. "Be more careful", he said well pulling her off the ground. The girls head was spinning though, she felt limp, she couldn't stand. Soul held her from under the arm trying to support her weight.

"MAKA?" Soul yelled at the girl with pigtails who had passed out in his arms.

But Maka could only see the blackness of her closed eyelids.

Soul picked up the girl, running relentlessly to get to the infirmary. He had no clue what was wrong with her, he hadn't noticed that she was sick in the first place! "Why do you have to push yourself so much!" He yelled at the unconscious girl as he ran down the hallways. His foot steps ringing off the edges of the wall, filling the room with a sort of sad hollowness.

Flinging open the door to the infirmary the teen boy huffed and puffed, looking up his eyes were glad to see Medusa already in the room.

"Medusa-Sensei!" he yelled at her not desperately, "Maka just passed out! I don't know what happened!"

"Put her down on the bed immediately" The doctor replied firmly as Soul laid the limp body of Maka on the white bed closest to Medusa. The doctor wrapped her lanky fingers around the girls forehead, the action followed by a look of concern. Going immediately to the corner of the room she prepared an IV, "you had better leave Soul.." the teacher said well preparing the needle.

"I - I" The boy sputtered out. His behaviour was totally un cool, dropping his mouth he exited the room and shut the door behind him. He would do anything for her, but he couldn't do anything right now. So thus the youth stood in the empty hallway, alone with his thoughts.


	2. An Overhead Voice

The eyes of the white haired boy opened slowly. His head laid on the hospital bed and sunlight filtered through the room almost gracefully. Looking up he saw Maka; the girl still had not woken up from the previous day and Soul had been in the infirmary for over forty-eight hours now.

Soul was worried, what exactly was wrong with the girl? He had noticed that she had been a bit off, but this seemed extreme. Sitting up, he realized that he had a bruise on his but from sitting in the wooden chair beside the hospital bed. The boy's eyes were full of worry.

" -possible, I wont allow any of them to do that." A whisper that could barely be head came through the door; it was the voice of Marie-Sensei.

"But it's the only way…" That was the voice of Doctor Stein, also hushed. Soul listened intently to whatever could be heard. "Maka will slip out of her coma into death Marie!"

Soul was shocked, he returned his gaze to Maka. She was going to die if someone didn't do something?

"No! They cannot enter her dreams!" Marie was almost yelling, "I can't even do that, what if they get lost, what if they die?"

"If we tell any of them they're going to do it anyways…" Stein said. Soul heard some hollow footsteps leading away from the outside of the door.

What could the boy do? How was one supposed to enter a dream? Soul would do anything for the green eyed Maka.

"Stein! Wait!" Marie called down the hallway, "the only way that I will allow it is if they go all together, I will not allow Soul to go by him self!" The tone of her voice was almost disappointed with her own decision.

"Good…" Was the last thing that Soul heard from the adult Stein.

"Maka…" Soul looked down at the sleeping girl; at least it seemed to be peaceful.

-----------------------------------------

The girl awoke, everything was black. Maka felt confused, why was there no noise? Why was everything black? "Soul?" Maka questioned into the darkness, her voice echoing endlessly. "Soul? Where are you?" The girls voice questioned, however nothing but echo's returned her question.

The girl stood, she was wearing nothing but a simple white dress, where was she? For some reason she felt scared and confused. She began to run, attempting to escape the darkness. But she couldn't, it surrounded her, it engulfed her.

The girl collapsed, her muscles seized to move.

"You are nothing but a puppet" The voice of a woman filled the darkness.

"What!?" Maka called to the voice, but she had a strange feeling it wanted her to stay in the dark room.

The girl may not have known it but she was lost within a dream.


	3. How to Enter Dreams

"Soul…" The voice of gentle voice called to the boy. Looking up Soul saw Tsubaki standing over the hospital bead.

"Oh…Tsubaki..." Soul said, only looking at her for a moment before returning his gaze to the Maka. Tsubaki sat down on a stool on the opposite side the hospital bed.

"How is she?" The kind voice questioned Soul on the sleeping girl. "She looks better then yesterday!" Tsubaki said cheerfully, attempting to brighten Souls mood.

"You thin-" Soul's speech was interrupted.

"YAHO!" The door broke down and a victorious looking Black Star stood with his hands on his hips.

"Black Star…" Tsubaki said in a slightly scolding voice.

"Don't worry! IM HERE TO SAVE THE DAY!" The blue haired boy yelled well running over to the bed.

"Black Star! This is a hospital, shhhh!" Tsubaki said actually scolding to boy this time. Getting up she forced him to sit down on the stool until he calmed down.

Soul knew why the two where here, to save Maka. Doctor Stein had called them all together the previous day and explained what they were all to do. The six of them would enter Maka's mind and search for her within its different area's. Marie sensei warned them it was dangerous, and Shinigami had not said anything.

"Hey!" "Helllo!" Three more bodies stood at the doorway, the Tompson sisters standing behind a waving black haired teenager. The trio joined then at the hospital bed.

"Hello!" Tsubaki greeted them, Soul simply nodded at there arrival.

The boy retuned his gaze to Maka, the thin girl was pale and she sweated.

"Soul…" Tsubaki looked at him concerned. "Were going to save Maka, don't worry…" Her kind voice was lighting to the heart and she smiled surely.

"I know…" Soul said, he was on a down. "I just feel like there is something more going on here…" The boy wondered what exactly was going on and as for no word from Shinigami, it worried him greatly. People just didn't get sick on extreme measures like this, so what exactly was wrong with Maka?

"All right! I guess we should do this!" Soul stood up slowly and turned his red eyes towards the accompaniment in the room. "So… how do we do this anyway?" He questioned the small crowd.

"Stein explained it to me, everyone prepare to join wavelengths. Once we are joined" Tsubaki pointed towards the group", "then we reach for Maka"

"Everyone ready?" Kid questioned the group.

Nods from the group approved the actions. Soul prepared himself. The boy focused, closing his eyes he reached for contact with Tsubaki first.

"Tsubasi…" Soul said without speaking, this was a benefit to connections through the mind.

"Soul…" Tsubaki said blankly. The two reached out for black start, immediately connecting as well.

"Black Star…"

The group reached out lastly for the trio on the other side of the room. It was a hard task. Sweat dripped from Souls forehead and he concentrated fully.

As they connected to the other group they noted their arrival.

"Now Maka…" Soul told the group, apparently becoming an unsigned leader.

The group reached for Maka, but a barrier surrounded her. It was like freezing water and the only way through was swimming.

"Keep g-going" Soul told the group, his voice strained.

That was it, the six people made connection with the green-eyed girls mind. Instantly the hospital room became silent. Black star's childish face fell onto the bed, Tsubaki had sat down on the ground before it had started and her head lobbed to the side. Kid, Liz and Patty laid on the floor and Soul held Maka's hand, asleep on the bed.

The six people's soul's had left there bodies and now were within Maka's dreams.


End file.
